gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel outside Yronwood
The Duel outside Yronwood was a famous duel during the Conquest of Dorne between Ser Martyn Baratheon and Ser Ulrick Dayne. History After a pitched battle at Yronwood during the Conquest of Dorne, Ser Ulrick Dayne made several attempts on the life of both King Daeron, and Martyn Baratheon, one of his sworn commanders and close friends, protected him. Ser Ulrick disappeared, only to return after the battle and attempt to kill the king again. Ser Martyn intervened, and after an intense duel killed the Sword of the Morning. In the books When King Daeron I Targaryen was crowned and declared war against Dorne, Ser Ulrick Dayne was made on of the principal commanders to the Prince of Dorne. During a furious battle at Yronwood, Ser Martyn Baratheon led the charge with the king, Prince Aemon the Dragonknight and Prince Aegon Targaryen. There, Ser Ulrick Dayne personally entered the fray and attacked Daeron, only for Martyn to engage him on horseback. During the duel, Dayne was thrown from his horse and disappeared, forcing Martyn to continue the duel and help lead the Targaryen forces to a crushing victory in the Battle of Yronwood. It is known that Ulrick sought shelter in the crypts of Yronwood, and then disguised himself as a common soldier and found his way into the camp that the king made outside the castle for his men, while he resided and dined in the castle itself. Knowing that the castle would be too well defended by the glorious victors of the battle, Ulrick waited for the king to make his renowned visits to the troops, where the only member of his Kingsguard present would be the Lord Commander Prince Aemon. Sending a message that diverted Aemon, Ulrick saw the king as ripe bait and drew Dawn, planning on taking the man by surprise. However, Ser Martyn, who recognised both Ulrick himself and the sword he wielded, screamed for Daeron to watch out. Daeron turned, but Ulrick had already struck. Daeron lost balance and fell, dropping Blackfyre. Martyn charged between the two men and drew his sword, diverting Dawn but receiving a scar on his face in the process. The duel that followed between the two men was considered a sight to behold, considering that Martyn was a very young man and Ulrick was one of Dorne's greatest warriors who had at least thirty years on the young stag. The two men fought so hard and so dangerously that it took them across the camps and away from the walls of Yronwood, to a river, where finally it seemed as though Martyn was tiring, and fell to his knees in the river. Ser Ulrick saw his chance and aimed to take Martyn's head with Dawn. Martyn had tricked him, however, and rolled between the man's legs as he came, coming up behind him and brutally deflecting Kyle's furious swing. Sending Dawn from the man's hands, Martyn finished off Ser Ulrick with a scream and a blow to the neck that rent the man's head from his shoulders, killing him. The duel had been witnessed by at least one third of the camp, while two other thirds thought that Martyn was dying, for he was found on his hands and knees with blood seeping from his face. The king arrived and demanded that a maester dress the scar that ULrick had dealt him, and for a squire to clean the blood off of Martyn's sword (but the river did that for him). When the scar was sewn together, Daeron bid him kneel and Prince Aemon named him to the Kingsguard, draping a pale cloak around his shoulders. Thus, Ser Martyn Baratheon renounced all claims to Storm's End and became a member of the sworn brotherhood of the Kingsguard. He was nineteen years old. Martyn Baratheon would become a legendary member of the Kinsguard, and would fight as a decisive commander during the conquest, until Daeron's defeat a couple of years later. However, Ser Ulrick's death led to tensions with the throne. These tensions were resolved long after the war ended, as King Daeron Targaryen, Second of His Name, arranged the marriage of a daughter of House Baratheon to a son of House Dayne. The duel itself became one of the most infamous duels in Westerosi history, and up until the fatal showdown with Bittersteel during the Battle of the Redgrass Field, it was Martyn's greatest duel. Category:Duels Category:Cossack09